Save Me
by military-brat-01
Summary: A new girl has moved to town, her family has a secret that threatens the lives of the pack and everyone they love. It up to Derek and his gang of misfits to protect her from her family and to save the pack. WARNING: Some mentions of abuse.
1. The Begining

**I do not own these characters, I am simply playing in their world. *Warning OC is a major character.**

 **Edited by my wonderful Beta Writing4MySoul. Thanks so much!**

A beam of sunlight cut across my eyes; with a groan, I rolled over to avoid the light. Just once, I would like to wake up normally, all on my own. After laying on my bed for another couple of minutes I decided it was pointless to attempt sleep any longer, besides my alarm would be going off in a minute. I rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, sure enough as soon as my feet hit the ground my alarm went off. I let out another groan as I smacked it. I rubbed my eyes as I stood to cross to the calendar hanging on the wall. Next week was my eighteenth birthday. Great.

Half an hour later I was showered, dressed and had my backpack all ready to go. I walked down the stairs to see my mom and dad already seated at the table and from the looks on their faces; this was not going to be a fun day. I racked my brain trying (and failing) to remember what I had done wrong this time; it had to be something last night or this morning. Nothing came to mind, so honestly the look on their faces was unwarranted in my opinion, not that my opinion mattered in this house. I could not wait to go to school and escape this house for a precious seven hours.

"Good morning, Mother…Father. How are you doing this morning?" I recited the greeting they taught me and kept my eyes on the ground.

"Did you forget something last night?" Mother asked me in a tone that said I was definitely in trouble for whatever it was. When Mother glanced over at the dishrag hanging over the side of the sink, I was reminded of what I had forgotten. I winched, I was supposed to put it in the laundry once I finished with my chores yesterday and then start the washer. Something so simple, yet it was going to ruin my day.

"I'm sorry." I cowered in on myself and my bag dropped down to the ground.

"Well, that may be, but it doesn't fix the mistake you made. You have time before first period, go down to the basement and wait; I'll be down in a minute." Mother's tone was as cold as ice. I murmured a 'yes ma'am' and turned to do as I was told. This was so _not_ how I wanted to start my first day of school.

It was a large school; the building towered over me and made me feel insignificant. The goal was simple: make it through my first day at school and find out where Derek Hale kept his pack, all without revealing who I was or what I was.

The bell rang as I approached my locker; at least Latin was a class I exceled in, Father had trained me to speak in Latin from the time I could talk. Second period English Lit was not something I was looking forward to on the other hand. Father has always despaired over my lack of writing ability and reading comprehension.

The boy at the locker next to me smelled like wolf, he must be part of the pack. I allowed my sleeve to slip up my arm and show a bruise I could not hide with makeup; that should work.

* * *

With a stumbling halt, the robin egg blue jeep pulled into a parking spot. A gangly teenager practically fell out the door as he attempted to juggle his keys and his bag. With a well-practiced move, he straightened and walked toward the large school building.

A senior now, the very thought was exciting to the young man. After everything that happened last year, Stiles Stilinski was looking forward to a quiet year, hopefully free from drastic supernatural events. Let's face it, though, the once a month moon, and fuzzy time, was most likely going to be the boring part of the year.

Stiles walked up to his locker to get out his textbooks. Math was not his favourite subject. A pretty brunette walked up to the locker next door to him. Now lately Stiles was not the kind of guy to actively notice other girls, now that he himself had a hot girlfriend. But this girl had something about her that drew in his eye. When she turned to walk, presumably, to her first class, Stiles noticed what made her eye catching. She had a large bruise peeking out of the sleeve of her shirt. From Stiles' experience with Isaac, he did not think that it was sports induced or accident caused. Stiles did not like the idea of anyone being in an abusive relationship. He filed a note-to-self to talk to Scott and keep an eye on her. Something about her brought out his protective instinct and feeling of pack. Derrek called it his 'mother' instincts. Already a mystery to solve, great.

Stiles had seen the mystery girl in his English class and now, at lunch he could see her sitting on her own. According to attendance call, her name is Fiona. The rumour mill said that this was her first time in school. Stiles didn't know if that meant ever or just this school, but something told him that it was probably ever. Curiouser and curiouser. Now to figure out what to do about her. Maybe the group would be willing to adopt her.

"Hey Stiles, how are you dude?" Scott slid onto the lunch table bench.

"I'm doing great. The birds were singing this morning, and the teachers are actually being cool for the first day of school. I haven't heard from Mr. Grumpy Pants in a week and there is a girl over there sitting on her own on her first day to school ever."

"Who, the cute blonde with the pink cat shirt?"

"No, the brunette sitting over there with her head down looking like she just got picked on."

"She is pretty, but I thought you were dating Malia?"

"He is. What are we talking about?" Malia asked sitting down and planning a kiss on Stiles' lips.

"Hey, boundaries in public."

"Sorry. Now repeat, what are we talking about."

"The brunette over there, the one sitting on her own; Stiles has developed mom feelings. Maybe you have some competition." Scott teased.

"I have not!" Stiles protested. "It's just that I saw a bruise on her upper arm, a pre-wolf Isaac type bruise. I got concerned and was wondering if one of you ladies would mind talking to her and finding out. After all, what are we here for but to help others. I mean for all we know it could be some kind of monster hurting her." He addressed the other ladies who had come over to join them knowing that they heard everything he said.

Without further prodding from him, Erica marched over to the girl and claimed a seat next to her. Immediately, the young lady looked very uncomfortable and Stiles almost regretted sending someone to intrude. However, when Erica returned a minute later, she was scowling and looked like she was ready to murder someone.

"That girl reeks of pain, and yet she lies with every breath. According to her, she is a softball player and the bruise is from a stray ball. It was all clearly a lie when you listen to the important things and that there is no softball team near here. Ugh, whoever hurt her should pay for what they did." Erica let out a low growl that was barely at a human octave. A glance at Isaac made her stop and wince.

"Does anyone have a suggestion? She is a new student so she must not have any friends." Stiles questioned the pack.

"Normally, you are the one to come up with a solution to the problem, so what do you suggest, Batman?" Erica said facing the boy in question. Stiles sighed and turned away from Erica's expectant face and toward the mystery girl; she looked frightened and unsure with herself.

Allison looked around, "I could ask my dad to look into his contacts and see if there is anything there?"

"Thanks Ally, please do that. For now let's just be her friends. We don't have to tell her about the pack, but I think that we should make her feel welcome." Faces of agreement meet him when he turned back to them.

They decided that it would be best to wait until after school and to approach as a group. Stiles had a moment of panic when he thought that maybe all of them at once would be too much for Fiona, but his fears where soon put to rest when they cornered her in the parking lot.

"Hello." Stiles greeted.

"Oh, hello. Erica, right?" She glanced over at the she wolf.

"Yup." Erica stepped forward.

"Can I help you?" Fiona asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"We were wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat? Oh, I'm Stiles by the way."

"Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. My parents are expecting me home, and I have chores to do. Maybe next time?"

Stiles' smile dropped for a second and then it was back. He nodded frantically a couple of times and then seemed to be mentally recalculating what he should do next. "Alright, well at least let me give you my number, in case you need help with your homework or something."

"Okay, that should be fine, yeah." Fiona held out her phone to Stiles.

"Alright, there you go. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the air as the pack (sans Derek) sat around Stiles' kitchen table. Allison flipped through the folder open in front of her.

"Dad said that the Merriweather's have lived here the past nineteen years. The dad works for the detective unit, and the mother is a stay at home mother. The daughter has been home-schooled all her educational life and is hardly seen outside the house, child service was called once when she was young, however, nothing was found.

"His supernatural sources say that there is something about them and they have been on their radar for generations, along with the mother's maiden family. In past they were rumoured to be fairies however, there has never been any confirmation on that."

"So she could be like us, or at least let in on our group?" Stiles asked taking out another try from the oven.

"Potentially, but I don't know if she even knows about her family's history."

Boyd selected a cookie and simply stated, "We could tell her."

A gasp went around the table.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Isaac piped up. "What if she really is being abused and she finds out that she could have magical powers or whatever it is the fairies have, but she can't access them. On the other hand, suppose she is able to use them and she goes after her parents? It was incredibly hard for me to not go after my dad once I turned."

"Maybe we should talk to Derek and see what he says." Scott piped up.

"No!" Lydia interjected. "We should definitely not do that, Derek does not need to be involved in every decision we make. Scott, you are the true alpha and have become the leader of the group. You can make the decision to include her or not."

Jackson made a noise of agreement with his girlfriend.

Malia stole Jackson's cookie and looked at Scott, "No offense but, I think Stiles should make the decision. You don't have the best track record in making pack decisions."

"I have to agree with Malia, Stiles you should make the call. You are the one who wanted to befriend her. Do we tell her about the pack or not?"

Stiles sat down between Erica and Malia, he thought about it for a minute and then made the decision.


	2. Who Are You?

**Another chapter edited by my wonderful Beta, Writing4MySoul!**

The cold floor bit into my knees as I held my position. The darkness prevented me from seeing where my father was, but I could hear his footsteps pacing off to my right.

"How many are there?"

"Nine, Sir." My voice was steady and gave away nothing about my nerves.

"Have you located the True Alpha?"

"No, Sir." I winced and braced for the strike on my back, I bit my tongue when it came to prevent myself from crying out.

Mother's voice stopped the rod. "Your smell has shifted back. Fix it."

Another blow came as I concentrated.

"You will infiltrate the pack and gain their trust. You have one month."

* * *

The parking lot was empty except for Stiles' jeep. Shouts came from the lacrosse field. Lydia's heels clicked across the pavement as she surveyed the area, with a sigh she allowed her thoughts to wander. Fiona was in her Latin class (not that Lydia needed the class); she understood why Stiles was pulled toward this girl. There was something about her that made Lydia want to wrap her in blankets and hide her away from the world.

Lydia saw Fiona slink along the side of the school. She seemed to melt into the shadows as if she didn't want anyone to see her. Oh, Lydia was not going to let her get away with that. She was going to drag that girl along even if it took literally dragging her.

"Fiona! There you are; I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You-You have?"

Goodness, she was adorable. Like a little kitten.

"Well of course. Didn't you say you would be able to hang with us today? Oh, I'm sure you did, come along. The boys are finishing with practice and then we're heading to our friend's loft to do homework and hang out." Lydia took Fiona by the arm and lead her along as she continued to chatter about what they were doing.

* * *

Derek stood as the pack entered the bottom floor of the apartment building that had become the pack den. There was a new scent among the teens, though he couldn't hear them talking. Derek allowed a small smile to spread across his face. Stiles talking as usual, and that kid never shut up. No wonder the new person wasn't talking.

Before the pack burst through the door, Derek dropped his smile back into the familiar scowl and crossed his arms. Among the group of loud teenagers that sprawled themselves about his loft, Derek saw the new comer. She was a young female, probably a classmate of theirs; she had an odd sent about her. It was something he'd never smelled before yet a smell that he could become addicted to – she smelled like home.

He went to turn away and ignore her when something seemed to slip and all he could smell was pain from her. The tiny female was soaked in pain, and hiding it from those who could smell it. That meant not only could she hide her smell, but also she knew that she was among people that she knew she needed to hide from. Derek gave a low growl that caused the Betas to look over at him. He ignored their eyes and stalked over to where the girl was standing awkwardly next to the sofa.

"What are you." He watched as she cowered into herself, and smelt her pain slip through her shield again.

"Wow, Derek, way to scare her," Erica said with a roll of her eyes.

The young lady's blue eyes grew as the alpha growled again and demanded an answer to his question.

"Oh my goodness, Derek, what do you want? She's a human female just like Allison." Lydia exclaimed from Jackson's lap.

"But she's not, is she. Can't you smell her?" Derek turned and glared at the pack. "What did you bring into my home?"

The smell of panic momentarily overwhelmed the smell of pain as the girl started to worry. Derek sighed and backed away. His intention was not to panic the girl, but to find out who she was. He knew that she was not who the pack thought she was.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. While you're at it, you can explain why you are hiding your identity." Derek motioned for her to walk past him. As she did he had, the strong urge to apologize and comfort her.

"Derek, her name is Fiona and Stiles has adopted her." Scott gazed at the petite woman. The way he looked at her irritated Derek for some reason. He shook his head to clear it.

"I should have figured that it was Stiles who brought someone to my place without warning. Now would someone please answer my question as to what species she is?"

"I'm pretty sure we already said she is human…. Why are you so hung up on this. It's not like it matters." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I already told you to use your nose. She does not smell human. Fiona," he rolled her name in sarcasm, "hasn't even mentioned or freaked out over any of the odd things I've said since you walked in. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

The pack thought about Derek's words and realized that it made sense. The girl in question appeared to disappear into herself, and the smell of a healthy human increased in potency.

"Fiona," Stiles softly said, "is there something you want to tell us?"

She shook her head.

"Is there something you are going to tell us anyways?"

Again, she shook her head.

Stiles crouched down in front of where she sat in an armchair. He reached out and took her hand, ignoring the flinch she made. "I want you to know that you are in a safe place. While you are with us, nothing and no one will harm you. I understand that you might not believe that, given the short amount of time you have known us. But I want you to know it's true. Now, I can't hear or smell everything that the rest of them can. But I can see that there is something you do want to share with us... although it may be something you aren't allowed to."

She nodded her head, her eyes wide. Derek moved to stand behind Stiles; the pull he was feeling towards her was frustrating him. Derek trusted Stiles to get the truth out of the stranger. After all, it was thanks to him that the pack was what it was today. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and waited for him to release the girl and move away, then Derek took his place.

"Fiona, I'm sorry I scared you, Stiles is right though. You can trust us and we would like you to be able to tell us what's going on. Maybe," he turned to the pack, "it would help if we told her about us first and then asked her to reveal herself to us?" The alpha stood and walked to the other side of the room, when he knew he had her attention he shifted.

* * *

The older man's eyes turned red and his sideburns grew, canines sprouted from his mouth. Even though Scott wasn't technically part of the pack any more, it still made him feel like he should be shifting too. Scott could see the effect it was having on the betas, even those who were part of Scott's pack. He turned his attention to the new female in their midst and noticed what Derek must have been noticing; her scent did smell off. There was something about her that none of them noticed before.

"Wow, you're a werewolf!" Fiona jumped to her feet, surprise in her voice but not in her eyes. Scott stalked toward her.

"You already knew that, didn't you? Derek is right, who are you. And don't you dare parrot the rest of them and say human. I will not have someone knowing our secret and yet be unwilling to tell us hers."

"Scott!" Allison scolded.

"No, Allison, I won't back down this time. I'm not risking the pack's safety again. For all we know, she could come from a family of hunters and be out to get us. They could have sent their daughter into our midst to lull us into trusting her. So, no, I won't leave her alone."

A look of pride overtook Derek's face causing Scott to stand up straighter. The two alphas may not always get along, but it still made Scott feel great to be recognized by the other man.

Fiona's shocked looked disappeared and a look of fright overtook her. Scott could smell the fear rolling off her in waves, she gave no attempt to hide it. Then she ran. She was out the door and running down the stairs before they could do anything. Erica and Boyd gave chase while Derek put his wolf away and the rest of the pack stood to gaze after the run away.

"Great, that's just great." Lydia humped, flopping down on the chair Jackson had been sitting in. "Now she'll never trust us. You two are such idiots! Fiona was obviously being abused by someone and you two go all macho male on her and scared her away, I hope you pleased with yourselves."

Scott dropped his eyes to the floor. Trust Lydia to put him in his place better than his mom could. "What do you expect us to do now?"

"I expect someone to go after her and make things right. Derek, Scott, I think it should be one of you who goes."

"Why me?" both cried out at the same time.

"Because you two are the leaders of the pack. If you don't accept her, then she will never feel like she belongs. Now get your furry tails out of here."

Scott let out an exasperated sigh, nodded and made his way outside, Derek following him. When they got outside the alphas looked everywhere for their missing person. Her scent was faint, almost as if she hadn't been there for a week.

"We have to remember that she can somehow control her scent. We won't be able to track her by it," Derek reminded his friend.

Scott made a noise of agreement and pulled out his phone. He opened a new text and while he typed he said, "Maybe we should just run by her place and make sure she got home alright?"

"How will we know where she lives though." Derek sneered.

"That's why I just texted Allison, and here's her address." He showed the phone to the older man and they set off.

* * *

"I hope they find her," Malia said a she curled up on the sofa.

"Me too. It'd be so cool if she was a fairy. Just think, she may be able to perform magic, wouldn't that be awesome!" Stiles proclaimed.

"Why don't we check the Bestiary and see if it says anything about fairies?"

"Great idea Allison! Lydia can you check?"

"Of course Stiles." The blonde opened her laptop and pulled up the book of monsters. "Here, there are several types of fairies…"

"Like different species?" Stiles interrupted.

"No, like different ranks. Fairies all have wings, can shrink small enough to fit in your hand, and they all have elemental magic. However, only royalty has protection magic." Lydia was quiet for a moment as she read, "This is interesting…"

"What?" Erica draped herself over the back of the sofa.

"Apparently, fairies have soulmates. They mate for life."

* * *

The alphas returned a little while later to a silent apartment. Scott grew worried when he didn't hear Stiles' voice. Derek too wondered what was going on to make his pack be so quiet while they were all in the same room. They walked in to see the gang sitting on the sofa staring blankly at Lydia.

"What's going on?" Scott questioned.

"Did you find Fiona?" Allison stood.

"No, but we think she got home alright. Her house has no smell; it's strange. Even abandoned houses have a smell." Derek sat down in the chair the pack left for him.

"Well, according to the Bestiary, and if we're right about her being a fairy, then she could have shrunk down so you couldn't find her." Lydia turned the page so Derek could see it

"Who's a fairy?" Peter walked in on the discussion.

"What are you doing here?" Scott faced the older man and growled.

"I live here, as you well know. Just because I'm not normally around when your fifthly pack is, doesn't mean I'm not around or listening. Now, my dear, who do you think is a fairy?" He addressed Lydia.

"Fiona Merriweather."

"Well goodness, of course. The whole family are fairies. Didn't your mother ever tell you, Derek, to stay away from the Merriweathers?"

"My mother knew about them?"

"Yes, but she never liked them. She was always trying to get them to leave, then they had a little girl and she didn't want to make them homeless. Your mother was a good woman."

Derek thought back to something his mother once said:

 _"Mom, my head and heart hurts." Little Derek came running into the kitchen and stopped before his mother._

 _"_ _Oh, no." Worry was evident in the female alpha's eyes as she gazed at her son. His smell had changed, and something was brewing in the air. "Darling, remember how I told you to stay away from the Merriweathers." He nodded. "Good; you can't ever go near them. It's too dangerous."_

 _"_ _What does that have to do with my head and heart?"_

 _"_ _My dearest, you will know when the time is right."_


	3. They Did What!

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Fiona and her story, the rest belongs to someone who earns more money than I do.**

 **Another chapter edited! Thanks to my efficient beta: Writing4MySoul**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go to their den, learn the location and the ins and outs, and work on gaining their trust. I wipe a tear away and check my appearance in the mirror. I can't let Mother and Father know I was crying. I roll up my sleeve and see the new mark that appeared the moment I laid eyes on _him._ I'm glad I'm good with makeup. I take out my concealer and dab it on until the symbol is completely covered. I touch up other places that need hiding and then put the product away.

They weren't supposed to be so trusting yet, I didn't think I would feel safe around them. They're animals…yet so am I…right? I don't know anymore.

The same thing that put this mark on my arm pulled me back to that loft. I longed to go back already and tell them everything. My hand reached out toward the door before I could stop it. I was startled out of my trance by a banging on the bathroom door. Mother was calling me; I was in so much trouble.

* * *

The pack tried to be gentler with the girl over the next two days. They didn't want her to become skittish and run again. Isaac sought her out to sit with her Friday for lunch. He could smell the undercurrent of pain that lay on her like a cloak, and he remembered what it was like to be afraid to go home, yet afraid to stay away.

"Hey, gorgeous. Someone like you shouldn't have to eat lunch alone." Isaac flashed Fiona a large smile that normally made girls swoon. It didn't work on her. He reached up and ruffled his own curls in embarrassment. "Alright, so flattery won't get you to talk to me."

He startled a bit when she turned her beta blue eyes up and eyed him wearily. He raised his eyebrows and turned away. "Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk to me." He turned back after a beat. "Can I at least sit here for a bit?" Fiona gave Isaac a little nod and went back to eating her lunch.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the meal. When the bell rang, Fiona moved to pick up her bag. Her sleeve rolled up a bit, wiping away the makeup that hid a large, purple bruise. Isaac stifled a gasp and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. He held on despite the tiny female trying to shrug him off. With some concentration, Isaac managed to pull some of the pain out of her.

"Relax," he whispered, "I'm trying to help you. I know what it's like to be in constant pain, and to have to hide the evidence of it. Please, let me help you."

"I can't. If they find out it'll be worse." Isaac allowed Fiona to walk away.

Isaac didn't see her again until the end of the school day. Stiles and Derek had just pulled up in front of the school when he saw her standing on the front steps. He watched as envy came over her. Maybe it was the closeness of the pack, maybe it was the safe place they were going to. Whatever it was, Isaac hoped Fiona found it.

He watched as Erica climbed in the front seat of Derek's car and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Isaac heard that Erica was trying to get a rise out of Fiona. From the look on the raven-haired girl's face and the flash of emerald eyes, it appeared they had gotten the reaction they were looking for.

Erica leaned over the alpha to smirk at the girl. "Erica, that's not nice," Boyd said from his seat in the back of the car next to Isaac. Isaac sighed and got out.

"Where are you going?" Derek demanded.

"To spend some time with someone who needs a friend and not another enemy." He calmly walked over to Fiona and dropped his bag at her feet. "So, about that project we have for that one class." At her confused looked, he dropped into a whisper to explain. "If your parents think we have to work on a group project, then one: they can't kick me out, two: they can't do anything to you, and three: they may tell us to go somewhere else in which case we can go to the den. Deal?"

Fiona nodded and ducked her chin toward her chest, trying to avoid looking at the two cars as they left the parking lot. Without saying a word, she turned and led the werewolf in the direction of her house.

* * *

Stiles was knee deep in research while the pack trained on the other side of the large room. Something had attacked a wandering omega, leaving its body drained of life in the Hale woods the other day, and Stiles was trying to figure out what it was. The Bestiary only worked if they knew what the creature was. Stiles was combing through online articles to unravel the mystery.

"Need any help?" Lydia startled him out of his deep concentration.

"Oh my God! No, thanks though. I got this. And besides, aren't you supposed to be learning how to manipulate the sound waves better and harness that banshee scream?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I became bored. The pack wanted to growl and rush me, and I didn't feel like ruining my outfit. Now, do you need any help?"

"Alright. Then can you flip through that book over there? Derek thinks there may be something in it. I've narrowed it down to the idea that it's not vampires, and obviously not werewolves or banshees. Not just because you're the only one I know, but the wounds don't add up. I'm considering warlocks or other magical beings, as I'm sure it has something to do with magic or spells in general."

"Well, sounds like you've narrowed it down quite a bit." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can find."

The two worked in silence for another half hour until Lydia stood suddenly and cried out. The pack was by their sides in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" Jackson demanded placing a hand on Lydia's arm.

"I figured it out. And you are not going to like it."

"Don't just stand there; tell us! What is it?" Scott gestured for her to go ahead.

"It's actually someone we sort of know…. it's Fiona's family."

Derek's eyes flashed red. "Are you sure?"

"Unless you know of another fairy family living in Beacon Hills, then yes, I'm sure."

The older alpha's fist ended up in a wall, and a growl sent all the betas to their knees. Stiles got the feeling that Derek was mad, not at Fiona or the pack, but at the parents who were creating issues for the pack.

"Dude, calm down." Scott intervened. "Lydia, what makes you think it's fairies?"

"It says here that some fairies need the life force of supernatural creatures to gain power and increase their life expectancy. My guess is that the Merriweather's are either trying to perform a complicated feat of power, or that one of them is dying. Maybe that's why Fiona didn't want to get to know us. She knew that her parents would use her to get to the rest of you."

Lydia's logic was sound, and Stiles couldn't find anything wrong with it. He desperately wished that he could poke holes in her theory so that Fiona wasn't suffering from this. What happens when her parents realized that they had the biggest power supply living under their noses? Would they drain Fiona and leave her for dead? They had already proved that they weren't afraid to hurt her. Once more, his heart went out to the tiny girl.

* * *

Derek circled the house twice before climbing up to the window that had been left slightly open. There weren't any adults in the house, otherwise Derek wouldn't even consider what he was about to do. The smell of pain, fear and tears rolled out the window in a steady stream. Now that he was perched outside, he could hear her muffled sobs and see her head hidden under her covers. Isaac's smell was all over her room, as if he had rolled around in it. The scent gave Derek a strange feeling in his stomach.

He took a second to look around her room. Everything was neatly put away with nothing out of place. Not even a stray piece of paper. Fiona had a twin bed shoved under the window, a book case crammed with books was situated next to it with a desk on the other side of that. Against the opposite wall was a hard-back chair with ropes hanging from it; nothing else was on that side of the room. There was nothing adorning any of the walls either. If Derek didn't know that this was her room, he would never have thought this was a teenager's room.

It was a combination of Lydia's words earlier, and his own mother's ages ago, that made Derek reach out and tap on the glass. Fiona shot out of bed so fast. It was if something bit her. The smell of fear over powered Isaac's scent and called out to Derek. He made a calming motion with his hand and gestured for her to open the window. Fiona's smell once more hide itself and she walked forward.

"Hello?" Fiona's voice was cautious and nervous as she gazed at Derek.

"Hey, can I come in?" He smiled, trying to put her at ease.

"My parents aren't home, and I don't think they would like it if I invited a strange man into my bedroom through the window."

"Don't worry, I do this all the time. And your parents not being home is precisely the reason that I'm here."

"You sneak into teenage girls bedrooms all the time." Fiona's head tilted to the side and the beginning of a smile tugged at her mouth. Derek got distracted for a minute staring at her lips.

"Uh, oh…no. No, that's not what I meant. Ugh…this isn't coming out right." His hand went up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. He was proud that he at least got her to smile a little. "Look, can I just come in? It's getting a bit chilly out here."

Fiona backed away and motioned him in, "You're a werewolf, you don't get chilly." She stated matter of factly.

He chuckled as he climbed in, and moved to sit in her desk chair. Derek was careful avoid going near the _other_ chair. He sat and looked at her, waiting on her to sit down and relax around him, knowing that the later would not happen.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Something told me that you might need a friend tonight….Where are your parents?"

"I don't know…Out, I guess. They normally come and go without telling me. Besides, I don't leave my room often enough to realize they're gone. Why do you care?"

"I was just curious as to why they left you alone, especially with what happened the other night."

"What happened?"

"A stray werewolf was killed, Fiona. It was drained of life."

"No, it couldn't have been. You're wrong." She stood and started to pace from the door to the window and back. "You can't be right, you just can't be."

"Why can't I be right? Is there something that you want to share?"

"I can't! If _they_ find out I talked," she shuddered, "there's no telling what would happen."

"Fiona, I can help if you let me. You have to let me in first." Derek leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and held his hands palm up.

The young girl looked torn. Her fingernails were bitten down so low they had to be hurting her. She stopped moving and sat down on the edge of the bed, close to Derek, within reaching distance. Tears pooled in her eyes, and they pleaded with him not to ask it of her.

"Please, don't Derek, please?"

"Fiona," he breathed out. "Let me help." That's when he saw it. On her arm was a black mark, not the kind he thought he would see on her skin. This one had a pattern. It was a triskelion. He reached out slowly, so as not to frighten her, and traced it with his finger. "You know you can trust me. You've known since the minute you saw me, just as I knew you were someone special the minute I saw you. Didn't you? Tell me I'm wrong and that you don't want to tell me whatever it is that you are keeping and I'll leave, the pack and I will leave you alone. Tell me."

He looked back up at her eyes and could see that she couldn't tell him that.

"Derek, do you promise to protect me?"

"Always."

She stood again, pulling her arm away from him. Derek leaned back in the chair and watched as she moved to gaze out the window. A frustrated look overcame her face.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know, I wasn't supposed to like any of you. If it had all gone according to plan, we would never be having this conversation. You wouldn't look at me as if I'm the sun coming up after a difficult full moon. Why couldn't it have gone right?" She slapped the wall next to the window and spun around.

"Alright," Fiona took a deep breath. "I'll tell you. Just," she took a step forward, "promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even the pack."

"If this secret is what I think it is, they may already know, and I can't keep something like this from them."

"I know, I know, it's just…I want to tell them myself."

"Alright, I won't tell them, I'll wait on you."

"Thanks."

Fiona took a deep breath and prepared to tell the alpha everything.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! So far, I've been good about posting every week, however I am taking a break for Thanksgiving so I'll post again in two weeks. Happy Turkey Day!**


	4. Tell All

**Hope your holiday was fantastic! I noticed a discrepancy in my first chapter that I have fixed, oops.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own this story.**

My parents are going to kill me. Though, right now, I don't really care. The brief touch of Derek's finger on my arm sent my nerves into overdrive. I know what's happening. My parents made sure I would know. Derek sat there, in my room, as if he belonged. I didn't want him to leave and if it meant telling him what I knew then so be it.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know. I wasn't supposed to like any of you. If it had all gone according to plan, we would never be having this conversation. You wouldn't look at me as if I'm the sun coming up after a difficult full moon. Why couldn't it have gone right?" I slapped the wall next to the window and spun around, the pain in my hand was nothing compared to the pain I was in just looking at Derek's eyes. My heart screamed at me to throw my arms around him and let him protect me from the world.

When Derek didn't say anything about my outburst, I began to tell him. First, though, I needed something from him.

"Alright." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I'll tell you. Just," I took a step forward as if something was drawing me toward him, "promise me something." I had to have his word or I couldn't tell him anything.

"What is it?" He is so trusting of me. I could ask for the moon right now, and I'm sure he would try to find a way to get it for me. I don't want to hurt him.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone, not even the pack." They couldn't know yet, they just couldn't.

"If this secret is what I think it is, they may already know. And I can't keep something like this from them." Of course, they probably knew, but plausible deniability was what I was going for right now.

I came up with an excuse as to why they couldn't be told yet. "I know, I know, it's just…I want to tell them myself." I bit my lip and waited.

"Alright, I won't tell them. I'll wait on you."

"Thanks." A relieved sigh flowed out of me.

I took another deep breath and started talking. Once I started, it was if the words flowed out of me with no filter.

"When I was little, I knew that my parents and I were different. They didn't allow me to play outside, and they imposed harsh lessons and chores that had to be completed before the day's end. I learned how to survive in these four walls." As I talked, I scratched my right hand up and down my left, trying to get it all out before my own story drove me to silence or Derek away.

"My lessons were not the normal kind. Sure, I had the usual math... If you count calculating the difference in speed of a bullet, arrow, and werewolf. Then there was reading, all the old tomes, in a variety of languages: Latin, Greek, Aramaic, and Chinese." I counted them off on my fingers. "Then there was the physical education, which included knowing how to use every weapon known to man as well as hand-to-hand combat.

"That wasn't the only difference I noticed though. Magic was prevalent in my house. It still id. I eventually realized that the only reason I existed was to supply my parents with a magical battery. When I turn eighteen in three days, they will drain all my newly awakened power and come after your pack to do the same thing." I started to pace as my words picked up. "My role was supposed to be, infiltrate, record numbers and statuses, and make you trust me. That way, when the day came, you would follow me. I wasn't supposed to like the pack, or trust any of you."

Derek sat there without saying anything. Somehow, I expected him to run and hide his pack away, somewhere they could defend. I wouldn't blame him. Goodness, how it would hurt though.

* * *

Scott & Allison

Her brown hair spilled across the pillow, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Scott had ever seen. This woman, who had the strength and the backing to kill him in a heartbeat yet choose to stand by his side, amazed Scott everyday. Allison rolled over and gave him a questioning look.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She entwined their fingers together, and he brought them to his lips to bestow a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Do you ever feel like you're living a life that shouldn't exist?"

Allison sat up to get a better look of her boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

"There are moments when I feel like the life I'm living happened to someone else. Yet it's mine… At the same time it doesn't feel like I'm supposed to be living it."

"Scott, you aren't making any sense. Let's just go to sleep." She made a move to lay back down, but his next words stopped her.

"The other night I dreamed that you died, from that stab wound fighting the Kitsune. It felt so real and more like my life than this does at times. It scares me. And another thing, I saw the daughter of one of our new teachers, and I felt like I knew her…really well, better than I should. Stiles told me I was crazy, maybe he's right. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Alright, now you have me worrying about you. Did you take anything that you shouldn't have?"

"No! Of course I didn't take anything. I know not to do something like that. I don't know what's going on, other than the fact that this life feels wrong."

"Maybe we should have Deaton check you over and see if there might be a spell on you or something." Allison laid back down on his chest and curled her hand into his shirt.

"Yeah, that's probably smart." Scott rubbed her back and closed his eyes. Hopefully Alison was right, and it was just a spell that made him feel this way. Scott didn't know what he would do if he lost Ally. It would break his heart and most likely kill him.

* * *

Isaac

His eyes traced patterns on the ceiling as he tried and failed to sleep. His mind replayed the events of the day, as was his habit, created from years of making sure he didn't mess up that day.

Spending the day with Fiona had been amazing. They spent the whole day in her room doing homework. She wasn't the talkative type, but what she didn't say spoke volumes. Isaac felt like he understood more about her, from the way she preferred studying in silence, to what snack she wanted to munch on while reviewing. Isaac couldn't get her out of his head: the way she smelled, the way her hair framed her face, and especially the way she scratched a nail over the knee of her jeans when she was thinking. Every little thing she did was heart-stopping. Isaac rolled over in frustration and buried his head in his pillow.

Her parents were terrifying; they reminded Isaac of his own parents. And that chair in Fiona's room... the feelings surrounding it were the same as the basement of his old house. It drove him up the wall that he couldn't protect Fiona from them. The most he could do was make sure she had someone next to her at all times. As long as Isaac was there, Fiona's parents left her alone. The relief that poured off her made him feel like he had accomplished something, yet he couldn't be there twenty-four/ seven. He eventually had to leave. Isaac feared what happened to her when he wasn't there.

Isaac flopped back over, sat up and frustratingly ruffled his hair. He had to see her again. Maybe she was still awake. He decided to go and at least check on her, to make sure she was all right. Isaac hoped that Fiona hadn't suffered any repercussions for spending the day with him. He stood and made his way down stairs and out the door. He ran the entire way to her house, stopping to catch his breath before jogging the rest of the way around the house to her window. The light was on, so she must still be awake.

With a jump, he caught the ledge and pulled himself up to crouch by her window. When he looked it, Isaac was shocked at what he saw. He shrunk into the shadows and watched. Derek was there, and he had his arms around Fiona. Isaac instinctively shifted into beta form and growled. Derek's eyes fixed on his and flashed red causing the younger man to back down slightly, but not completely. There was something very wrong about watching Derek with his hands on Fiona.

"She's mine," he growled out. Derek's reply wasn't as verbal. Instead, he tightened his arms around the small female. Isaac let out a pained howl, jumping off the roof and bounding off into the night. He would deal with the alpha later. Right now, he was afraid he'd hurt Fiona if he stayed.

* * *

Lydia & Jackson

Two figures cut across the front lane of the abandoned house and made their way up the porch.

"Are you sure we are supposed to be here?"

"Oh, hush. Derek asked me to take measurement so that he could start rebuilding, and this is the only time I had available."

"But why am I here?" the male whined.

"You, are here for backup. In case we run into an unfriendly," she scolded, pushing the front door open.

"Why does Derek even want to rebuild this place? Hasn't it been burned down twice now? Plus, he has a nice loft area."

"I think our alpha is nesting; it's adorable. Besides, Stiles says he has some sort of spell that might protect the house from fire, and it may ward against certain people. He did mention something about maybe needing the help of someone with magic, but with all the creatures we find around here, and the contacts we've made, I'm sure that won't be a problem. Now, shut up and hold the tape measure. You're the one with night vision, so you can read off the numbers."

The male sighed. "Yes, ma'am." He knew better than to argue with his mate. She was always right, after all.

* * *

Peter & Malia

The moon glinted off the window as Peter turned the page of his book. The soft sound of his daughter's heartbeat gave him peace; it told him she was safe. The two other wolves who shared the loft with them were absent, not that Peter expected anything else. A new anomaly had walked into their lives, so what else was to be expected? He knew where Isaac went when he ran out, and Peter knew what the young pup would find when he go there. Derek was warned to stay away from the Merriweather's, not that anyone thought he would. If Peter's sister were here, she would most likely encourage Derek to be doing exactly what he was: comforting and protecting the young girl. They knew, or at least suspected, who the young fairy would be when she grew up.

Peter put down his book and paced over to the window. Ah, yes, there he was. The young pup sat on the curb, waiting on his alpha. Peter could hear him ranting to himself. A smile settled on the older man's face as he looked out over the town he had come to love, and down at the teenager who could use a good talking to. He should really learn not to mess with anything or anyone who the alpha had claimed. That female fairy was going to make many waves in their lives. Peter just hoped they didn't harm the pack.

Malia's heartbeat sped up, signalling a nightmare. Peter raced up the stairs in a blur to be by her side. "Hush now, everything is going to be alright. You're safe, my darling."

* * *

Boyd & Erica

He crept in through her window without making a sound. A smile settled on his face as when he saw that she was already asleep. Erica hadn't bothered to wait on him, of course. After the day they had had, it was no wonder she was tired. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he slid into the bed and tucked her against his chest. A small shift in her breathing was the only thing that told Boyd she knew he was there. Her hand sought out his and squeezed it.

"I tried not to wake you."

"I know, but I never sleep right until you're here."

Her words gave him a warm feeling inside. He gave her a kiss on the top of her hair. Boyd didn't know what he would do without this wonderful woman, and he would forever be amazed that she chose him. Erica could have any guy in the world, and she picked him.

She rolled over to face him. "You're thinking too loud. Go to sleep."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Erica was always able to bring out the talkative side of Boyd. Everyone thought he was quite; really, he just listened a lot. "I think there's something going on between Derek and Fiona."

"What gives you that idea?"

"When she was over, Derek's scent changed. He spaced out every time her name was mentioned, and he can't seem to focus to the same degree that he used to."

"You may be onto something. Maybe I should do something to spark the process."

"No. Let's just leave it alone and watch what happens."

"Fine."

They went quiet after that. Boyd was almost asleep when he heard his phone ding, and a second later Erica's did as well. He reached over her to grab his. After quickly reading it, he stilled Erica's hand so that she wouldn't move.

"It's a pack wide message. Derek wants a pack meeting tomorrow—later today—at the loft."

"Wonder what's up?"

"We'll find out tomorrow. Now, go to sleep." Boyd pecked her lips and snuggled her back into his chest. The two wolves slipped off to sleep, holding tight to each other.

* * *

Derek & Fiona

Derek released the human fairy and lifted a hand, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes. Isaac's words and attitude did concern him, but it was something that could be dealt with later. Right now, his sole focus was the young lady whose room he stood in.

"I understand. I don't hate you; I trust you, and I want you to feel safe with me," he said, letting her see the truth of each statement in his eyes. Fiona let out a little hic of a sob that was utterly adorable. "How can I help you? What can I do to get you out of this situation?" Derek couldn't imagine living all of your life knowing your parents were going to kill you.

"Marry me?" Fiona said with sarcasm laced through her voice, a smile lit up her face and it momentarily astounded him. When Derek didn't reply in a short enough time, Fiona pulled farther away, yet close enough that his hands were still on her shoulders. "It was just a joke; I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, you didn't. Don't worry. You just… shocked me. I wasn't expecting that. It's fine." They stood in awkward silence. Derek mentally beat himself up for making her feel ashamed and foolish. "How does marrying you protect you?"

"It puts a new claim on my soul and my future, but forget about it. It was a silly joke. I didn't mean it. We just met, why would we get married?" She threw her hands in the air and let out a small laugh, but Derek heard it: her heart skipped a beat. Fiona was lying about not meaning it.

Derek moved to sit on the edge of Fiona's bed. He reached up and tugged the blanket down. "Come here." He patted the space behind him.

"What?" Her eyes displayed her shock. Derek could almost hear her brain go into overdrive.

"You need to sleep; just lay down. I'll stay until you fall asleep. Tomorrow I'll pick you up, and we'll come up with an excuse for your parents to keep you out all day."

"What happens when my parents come home tonight?"

"I'll be here, just not where they can see me..."

"They'll smell you. They'll know you were here no matter what, so I guess it doesn't matter at this point," she interrupted.

"I'll still be here, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere until you ask me to, or until you are safely asleep. Now, would you please come here?" Derek once more patted the bed behind him. This time Fiona crawled up the bed and allowed Derek to tuck her in.

He stayed there and watched her eyes flutter closed, after a couple minutes of her laying there and not sleeping, Derek reached out a hand and began rubbing her back. His mother used to rub his when he had trouble sleeping. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Derek heard Fiona's heartbeat even out in slumber.

He gazed down at the beautiful girl beside him. Part of him wanted to claim her, not just to protect her either. Derek's wolf was very happy around her. It took a great amount of self-control to not shift around her and hide her away where no one could ever find her. That triskelion on her arm shocked him; he wasn't expecting to see his family mark on her. It made sense though. Derek had denied the truth for a week hoping it would disappear. He finally understood what his mother was talking about all those years ago.

He could feel the pain that coursed through her. With a thought, he pulled it out of her and into himself, his veins turning black in the process. Let her parents know that someone had helped her. So what. Maybe they'll think twice before hurting her again.

Derek heard the sound of the front door open and close. Two new heartbeats joined the sound of the young woman in the bed. The alpha quietly moved to hide under her bed. He knew it was cheesy, but there was nowhere else to hide a person of his size. The sound of footsteps outside Fiona's door made him hold his breath and focus on quieting his own beating heart, something that was hard to do around the blue-eyed female.

"She's asleep."

"The room reeks of wolf. That stupid beta thought he was protecting her or something. I think we should pay special attention to him."

"Darling, there is another wolf's smell. Do you not smell it? The alpha visited the brat too."

"You are right, as always. He will be particularly fun to take down, to think the two are…"

"I know. It disgusts me as well. Maybe we should save the finale and make sure it's done right in front of him."

"Mm, I love the way your brain works, my love."

The two walked away and Derek was glad for it. Listening to the two discuss the death of their daughter so casually rolled his stomach. He crawled out and ran a finger down Fiona's face, pushing hair behind her ear. He made her a silent promise: he would protect her with his life. No one would ever hurt his mate again.

 **Thank you to my beta for editing this chapter for me.**


	5. The Truth Will Come Out

**Sorry for the lateness, this chapter took forever to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own (as much as I wish I did)**

 ***Two edited chapters in one night! Thanks beta!**

* * *

I woke slowly, the sun streaming through my window. The knowledge that someone else was in my room was the first things I noticed. I shot up into a sitting position and glanced around until my eyes landed on Isaac. He looked horrible. There was a bruise on the side of his jaw, claw marks on his shoulder, and his eyes had bags under them that said he had been up all night.

I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. As I did, the smell of Derek hit me and caused me to remember last night. I took a beat to move those thoughts to the back of my mind before moving to approach Isaac.

"What happened to you?"

"Good morning?" he said looking up at me with a lopsided grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Good morning. What happened to you?"

"Derek happened. He wasn't too happy that I spent the day with you." I could tell that Isaac wasn't telling me the full story. I decided that I would get it out of Derek later when he came to pick me up.

"Alright. Well then, you should probably go."

"What, why?! I thought we could spend the day together again. Don't you want to stay away from your parents?" Isaac looked so offended, I almost wanted to tell him never mind to stay. But, if Derek did this to him, then it was for a good reason. And I didn't want to see a repeat when the alpha came by.

"I do want that. But Derek is going to pick me up in a bit, and I don't think you want to be here when he does." I moved to my dresser and picked out a dark green spring dress and black leggings. "I'm going to the bathroom to shower and change. You might want to leave while I do." I pitied him, so as I passed, I laid a hand on his shoulder, speeding the healing of his wounds. I knew that alpha wounds take longer to heal, and I didn't want Isaac going through that pain on my behalf.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back around to stand in front of him. Isaac's hand reached up and cupped my cheek. "If he can do this to me with no good reason, what could he do to you? I'm scared for you, Fiona. Please let me protect you." He leaned down and kissed me, hard and rough, muttering mine against my lips. I struggled, trying to get away, but he held my upper arm in a vice-like grip. I finally got a hand free and slapped him with everything I had in me.

"I really think you should go now, before I do something I'll regret." I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. The mirror showed how wrecked I looked. My lips and right upper arm were bruised. Luckily for me, I was talented with makeup.

Sure enough, when I came back, Isaac was gone and my mom was sitting on my bed.

"I know the alpha was here last night. Good job infiltrating the pack. The plan is going brilliantly! I want the names of all the pack members and descriptions by the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am." The doorbell rang saving me from further discussion. I grabbed my jean jacket and a pair of boots before walking downstairs.

"Fiona, you have a guest." My dad stood there with Derek, who looked uncomfortable. "Be home by dinner," Dad said as I moved outside.

We walked towards Derek's Camaro in silence. He held the door, and I slid into the passenger seat. He kept eyeing my upper arms and sniffing the air.

"Do you know how hard it was to not kill your dad right then and there?" he practically growled as he took his seat.

"Probably as hard as it is for me every time they want me to practice with weapons. I love them, and that's the only thing that stops me. At the end of the day, they are my parents and I love them." I felt comfortable with Derek. It was easy to talk and be around him now.

"I can smell Isaac on you, and I know he is responsible for the bruises I can also smell under your jacket."

"That would be because he visited me this morning. What happened to make you do that to him? And don't try denying it; I know it was you. Yes, he may have gripped my arms a bit hard, but I dealt with it."

"He tried to lay a claim on something that did not belong to him."

"So you beat him up." I knew I sounded judgmental, but I think it was wrong of Derek to go to the lengths that he did. Although, after this morning, I might let him hit Isaac again.

"Yes, I beat him up as you put it. Although for us, that was nothing." I knew Derek wasn't happy, and not just for the claim.

* * *

The loft was full of people. Everyone who was considered pack was here at the call of Derek. There may be two alphas in Beacon Hills, but Derek was the head alpha. When he called, everyone came. There was no avoiding it.

Allison sat in between her dad and Scott while they waited for the leader to arrive. She found it strange that Derek had requested a meeting at his loft, and not even be present for the start. Isaac walked in looking like he had been put through the ringer. The last time he looked this bad, he had been living at home and it was his father's fault. There was no denying that this time it was at Derek's hand. The other wolves avoided him, signaling that Isaac had been put on the outside of the pack. Even Scott seemed to be respecting the silent warning to stay away, although his eyes said that he disagreed with Derek's method of handling whatever it was.

The huntress knew the moment that Derek entered the building and started his assent, as all the wolves stood at attention causing the human members to stand as well. When Derek entered the loft, he was accompanied by the petite female the pack had meet the other day. Erica let out a slight growl and glared at Isaac. Allison figured that he must have done something in order to get that reaction from the she-wolf.

Derek stood slightly in front of Fiona, in a protective stance. The entire room was silent as they waited for him to speak. Fiona was scared; it was written all over her face how much she did not want to be here. Allison suspected that, as usual, Derek didn't tell her anything before they showed up.

"This is Fiona. She is going to be joining the pack," he kept talking despite Fiona's gasp of shock and her tugging on his sleeve. "She needs our protection. Her safety is a priority."

"May I ask what is causing her safety to be at risk?" Peter drawled from the back of the room.

"You can ask all you want, that doesn't mean you are getting an answer. Not until Fiona is ready to talk. Fiona," he turned to her, "this is the pack. You are completely safe with any of them, and you can trust them. I promise." An alpha's promise was absolute.

He'd seen the signs before. Last time, he hadn't done anything to prevent it. With a guilty look at Isaac, he silently promised to do anything he could to protect this young girl. Melissa gripped his wrists. He could tell that it was to stop herself from doing something that might send the little one running. The sheriff knew what was running through her head. After all, he knew what an abuse victim looked like.

John exchanged a look with his son, trying to figure out the story of the newcomer. All he received was a shake of the head. Nobody was going to talk until Fiona was ready to.

"Well, I don't know what's going on. But if you need a place to stay, we have an extra bed. We would be glad to have a house guest."

"Thank you, Sheriff." The alpha's hand curled around the young girl's shoulders, pulling her in to his side and offering her a place to hide. "We may take you up on that offer. For now, we need to start preparing." Derek and Fiona had a silent conversation, and Derek addressed Chris. "Argent, what do you know about fighting fairies?"

* * *

John had stopped being surprised about what creatures were real or not a long time ago. As the former hunter talked, the sheriff put two and two together and figured out that they had a teenage fairy in their midst. He was brought back to the conversation when he heard his name mentioned.

"Sorry, can you run me through that one more time?"

"We were just saying that the Hale house is the most defensible ground. As we learned when the alphas attacked, this loft is not a good hideout. Derek was planning to renovate it anyway, and Stiles has spells that we can lay to make the land more secure. We need you to push the contract license through faster, as well as keep law enforcement off our backs as I move a batch of heavy fire arms into the town," Chris repeated for his benefit, giving him a knowing look.

"Alright, that sounds doable."

* * *

Peter could feel the confusion, panic and nerves radiating off the strange new pack member. Her nails picked at her jeans in a nervous tick that grated on his ears. This was her family they were taking about killing, yet she wouldn't even tell them why. She stood there and aided in the plot against her own family. Peter would do anything to get his family back, yet she was willing to throw hers away without a second consideration.

A low growl started in the base of his throat as he continued to watch her. He understood that they might not be the best parents, but so what? Go to therapy or something. It irritated him that the pack was willing to go along with this plan. Scott… if Peter could get Scott on his side, then maybe this plan would be killed instead of her parents.

"Hold on." His voice silenced the room and gained their attention. "Why are we plotting to murder the parents of our newest pack mate? I didn't think we were a pack that killed." There is was the spark in Scott's eyes that echoed his own thoughts.

"Peter's right," Scott held up his hand, "not something I thought I'd be saying but it's true. We don't kill. Is there any other way we can deal with this situation that doesn't involve murder?"

Derek glared at the two. "It is not as if they are innocents. This is a justified killing."

"That makes no difference. We are not murders. Sheriff, Mom, I can't believe you are going along with this." Scott held his hands out in a plea to listen. Peter smiled. He knew that Scott would be able to convince them. He may be young, but he was an alpha. That meant that the wolves at least would listen to him, and his mother would because of the family tie and that should get John on board. What he didn't expect was the young one in question to start talking.

* * *

"Would it help if I told you my story?" Fiona's quiet voice drew Derek's full attention. His hand gripped her wrist.

"You don't have to tell them until you're ready. They'll understand and trust what I say until then." He turned his glare back on them. "Won't you?" His tone brokered no argument, yet he could tell that Scott and Peter wanted to push the matter further.

It was Melissa who spoke next. "We understand that your story is one that frightens you, and we trust that what we are planning needs to be done. However, I understand Scott's and Peter's point of view. You have ingrained it in your pack to only kill in self-defense, so without context this does seem hypocritical."

Derek looked down at Fiona's eyes, placed a hand where he knew a fresh bruise was on her back and silently asked if he could tell that part of the story. A barely-there nod was his answer. "Her parents are abusive. Is that reason enough for what we are doing?"

"Son, you know it's not. As much as I'd love to lock up everyone who is abusive and issue the death sentence, you know that's not the way it works." John had an apology in his eyes. "However, if you'd like to press charges, I can hold them for 24 hours or until a judge issues sentence."

"That may buy us time," Fiona whispered under her breath so that only Derek heard it.

"That's actually a great idea. The information we have now says that they will be active on Monday night. If we could force them to delay their plans for a month, that would benefit us."

"So they need the full moon?" Lydia questioned, opening Stiles' laptop.

"That gives us a lot to go on. Maybe we can find exactly how to stop them." Stiles sat down next to the banshee.

Derek nodded and moved over to talk with the Sheriff about how they could hold Fiona's parents on the day in question. This left Fiona standing by the door on her own, but Derek was constantly aware of her. A small whimper brought his complete attention back to her, and the whole room. They all focused in on her and the boy standing next to her.

"Come on, just talk to me, please. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Isaac spoke softly, but his hand was wrapped around her upper arm and that's were Fiona's eyes were fixed. Fear was rolling off her. The stillness in the room was palpable as the wolves felt the emotions she was sending out, and the human's instincts told them something was wrong. Fiona's heart was beating a mile a minute. It was faster than Stiles', which was normally the fastest in the room.

Derek was at her side in the blink of an eye. "Let. Her. Go," he growled out. The teenager did Derek demanded and stepped back.

"Whoa, man, what's going on? I was just talking with her." Isaac held up his hands in surrender.

"She's scared of you. What did you do to her?" Erica demanded, pushing Isaac's chest.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything that would make her afraid."

"Then why can I feel her fear?" She stalked toward him, her heels clicking on the floor. Her hand raised to strike the boy when a voice cried out.

"No, stop!" There was an alpha's power in her voice that forced Erica's arm to stop mid-swing.

Once more all eyes fixed on Fiona, whose hand covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Derek felt a swell of pride as his mate exercised her power over the pups. This tiny female held the entire room spellbound as she recovered from her shock and stepped forward.

"Don't hurt him."

"Why not? This bastard made you afraid, and we can all smell the bruises he left on your skin," Erica questioned.

"The bruises are not his fault, and the fear was an instinct from years of being afraid when someone enters my personal space." Derek knew she was lying yet her heart didn't give her away. Erica backed down, returning to where Boyd was. Isaac smirked when he realized that he was going to get away with what he had done.

Derek stalked up to the youngest beta and glared down at him, red eyes on display. "How dare you." His voice was low so that none of the humans could hear him. A quick movement of his hand was all it took and four red lines opened across Isaac's chest. Fiona let out a cry of pain and collapsed on the ground, four red lines mirrored on her chest.

* * *

Panic dominated the room as everyone tried to help the two injured. The wolves wouldn't go near Isaac so he was left to the humans. Fiona was rushed upstairs to Derek's bed and laid gently down. Melissa moved quickly to follow the alpha. She prioritized the fairy over the wolf. The young girl's raven hair was strewn across the pillows; she looked to be sleeping except for the blood on her blouse. Melissa had to remove Fiona's shirt to clean and dress the wounds. When she did, she was shocked to see the damage done to the poor girl's body.

Fiona's back was covered in old and new scars and varying degrees of bruising. Her upper arms were wrapped in bruises that held the evidence of fingerprints. Beneath her fingers, Melissa could feel ribs in different stages of healing. The child had been through so much, and here was the evidence of it written in a language anyone would understand. After cleaning the claw marks, the nurse took out her phone and snapped pictures of the damage done.

It broke her heart to know that there were those out there who lived in conditions less than what was humanly acceptable. Melissa was so glad that the pack found her before something worse happened. Derek wouldn't let anything like this happen again. Based on the way the alpha looked at Fiona and how hard it was to get him to wait outside, he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Whatever it was that drove Fiona to request her parents deaths, it must have been bad. You don't suffer through years of this level of abuse only to turn around one day and decided to kill your parents. Melissa decided to support the plan.

The noise downstairs died down just as Fiona began to wake up. She blinked her eyes, taking in her new surrounding before slowly sitting up. Melissa watched as she noticed the absence of a shirt and handed her one of Derek's, as hers was useless.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit shocked, but fine. There's no pain. Is that normal?"

"Hun, I don't think it's normal to spontaneously have claw marks appear."

"Oh, that, well…"

"You know what caused it?"

"I do. Can you help me downstairs? Although I'm fairly sure they can all hear me from up here, I'd rather be looking at them when I explain."

Melissa assisted the younger woman as they navigated the stairs. The pack was quiet and watchful as the two women descended. They had cleared off an armchair for her to sit on, and that was where Fiona immediately headed.

She lowered herself carefully into the armchair, her eyes flickering over to the oldest werewolf in the room before settling on Isaac. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you care," a voice accused before the pup could speak. "He deserved what he got, the little shithead," Jackson sneered.

Fiona's voice commanded the attention of the room and set the beta in his place. "I care because he's part of your pack, and I know how important the bonds of the pack are. Even if one of you is on the bad side of the alpha, that doesn't mean that Derek doesn't care about you. I will not be the cause of this pack falling apart. Now," she returned her stare to Isaac, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," he replied with a lopsided smile.

"Oh, I wasn't worried. I know Derek wouldn't hurt you beyond repair."

"Do you want to explain how you have the same marks that I just delivered to Isaac?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Fiona.

"I'm sure that if you stop, think, and use your superior senses, you would be able to answer that question for yourself. In fact, if you had worried less about me and more about observing the room, you would already know."

Scott watched self-confidence settle on Fiona's shoulders. The true alpha could tell that it was an unusual feeling for her, but one that she readily embraced. He felt pride grow inside of him for her. She was no longer acting like the scared little girl they met a week ago. If she continued to grow like this, they'd make a strong woman out of her yet.

The smell of fairy blood wafted over from Peter's direction. A sharp eye caught the older wolf wiping his fingers on a towel. "It wasn't spontaneous, it was Peter," Scott said, bringing the attention of the room to Derek's uncle. Chris and John both had guns with wolf's bane bullets, aimed at him before anything more could be said. It warmed Derek's heart to see how the pack was already accepting Fiona and jumping to protect her.

"Peter, why?" Lydia's voice was soft as she questioned him. They were all shocked. Peter had really turned around since Scott officially joined his pack with Derek's. This kind of behaviour hadn't been seen in a long time.

"Because, this little upstart comes in here speaking with the power of an alpha and asking us to kill her parents, and you all are just going along with it as if it's normal. Why are you so willing to kill people you haven't even met, based on nothing but a girl asking you to please get rid of Mommy and Daddy? Am I the only one who sees the problem here?"

The room was silent as they weighed his words. The two men put their guns away and the betas, who had shifted, returned to their human forms. Some shot looks at Fiona, thoughts of agreement on their faces.

"There're going to kill you." Her voice was small, quiet, weak; the complete opposite of a minute ago. It broke Allison's heart to hear her like this.

"What do you mean?" Boyd asked, shocking everyone by crouching by Fiona's feet.

"They want your powers for themselves, and plan on using the full moon on my birthday to take them as well as my own. My eighteenth birthday will be my last day on earth, and I don't want it to be yours too."

"How long have you known about this?" Stiles asked.

"Since I was old enough to understand… I don't know. Four, maybe five. They wanted to use me as bait to lure you out of your den and into the open where they would trap and drain you all one at a time, starting with me. At first, I was fine going along with their plan. After all, I didn't know any different. After meeting you guys though," blue met green as she locked eyes with Derek, "I couldn't stand the idea of them harming you or breaking this pack. That is why I'm willing to help you."

"How do we know that what you say is the truth?" Jackson questioned.

"Listen to her heart! Doesn't that tell you, you stupid werewolf!" His girlfriend left his side and perched herself on the arm of the chair, next to Fiona. Before any of the others could say anything, the rest to the girls surrounded the fairy, each of them with a look that dared someone to challenge them. Boyd's hand settled on Fiona's knee, silently lending his support. Derek crossed his arms and made a growl of approval. The human adults joined the support circle. Stiles scoffed. "You know I'm siding with them, I'm too afraid not too," he muttered, moving closer.

Liam and Mason sided with the rest of the pack, leaving Scott, Peter, and Jackson as the only ones who weren't fully on board with the plan. That all changed when the pack turned toward them and let them have a glare that told them to agree or else. Scott rolled his eyes and walked over. Jackson stood stubbornly for a minute more, until Lydia made a move to turn away from him. Then he rushed over. Peter oozed disapproval.

"Would you rather see your whole pack killed?" Chris questioned. The memory of the last time he lost his pack was evident in his eyes as he joined them.

"Great, now that we are all on the same page, let's see what we can do."

* * *

 **Hey, I'm trying something new: If you have any one-shot story prompts, I'm looking for ways to kill my writers block, so private message them to me!**

 **Happy Christmas!**


	6. The Rescue

**Here's hoping that your holidays were as amazing as each of you are!**

 **Thank you to my wonderful beta Writing4MySoul and putting up with all the running around I had you do.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I must have a death wish...which was the only explanation for why I had returned to my house that evening. Stiles dropped me off a couple minutes ago. I had yet to gather the courage to walk inside though. Scott had asked Jackson and Liam to be near enough to step in if I needed them to. Would they hear me in the basement?

I stood there for a minute more before braving the gulf and approached the door. As my hand settled on the on the knob, the sound of a car's tires squealing behind me made me pause. I turned and there was Chris Argent stepping out of his SUV, leaning against its door. He gave me a nod and I was able to turn the handle and walk into my house.

"Fiona." Mother's voice cut through me and I turned into the living room, shrugging off my jacket, to stand before her. "Where have you been all day?"

"With the pack."

"Good. Are you prepared to go through with the plan Monday, or do we need to have a chat about your responsibilities as our daughter?"

"I'm fine…."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"They know." I kept my eyes on the carpet. I know that this is part of the plan, but it was hard. It felt like betrayal. After the pack took me in and prepared to defend me, it hurt to stand here and sell them out. "They know what you are planning, and they're laying a trap for you."

"You stupid, insolent little bitch!" Father's hand sounded against my cheek with a crack. "You dare betray us."

"No, Father, no! They forced it out of me, and I thought that if they knew and planned a trap in front of me, that I could tell you and then you can trap them."

"That's your problem: you keep thinking. Why can't you just do what you're told!" His eyes pierced through me and made me feel so small.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I knew what was coming, had feared it the whole way home. I prayed that the wolves would hear and do something, or nothing. It would probably be better if they stayed away and saved themselves. Besides, I didn't want them to hear what would happen next.

Down to the basement I was dragged, the chains that were made just for me wrapped around my wrists and waist, tying me to the concrete. I didn't make a noise as I felt the magic in the shackles react to my own, binding it as captive as I was. There was nowhere for me to go.

"Now, you know I hate doing this. It hurts me to punish you, Fiona. We can't let what you did go though. You betrayed your family, and there must be consequences for that. You know that, right?" At my nod he continued. "Tell the pack what we were planning was wrong. You weren't supposed to trust them, or bond with them." He reached down and wiped off the makeup hiding the mark on my arm. I let out a small gasp. "You didn't think that you could hide that from us, did you? I know we taught you that your scent would change too. We knew the minute you walked through the door."

The sound of something dragging across the ground caught my attention. I heard the sound of displaced air a second before the crack of the whip against my back. I felt it shred through my dress and cut into my flesh, the warm smell of blood assaulted my senses as it slid down my sides. I braced myself and waited. Sure enough it happened again, and again, and again. Ten strokes, that was all I normally received. Apparently, betraying my parents warranted another ten. Finally, they let me up with the warning that if I didn't fix this soon, I would be back down here.

Mother followed me up to my room. "I hate seeing you like this," she claimed as she strapped me into my chair. Leather straps wrapped around my thighs, wrists, upper arms and neck, a symbol drawn on each to stop my transformation and any hope of escape. "You really shouldn't upset us like that. You know how we get. I can't believe you would do something like this." She left and I was grateful for the privacy. I let my tears go and felt them wet my face. I don't know how long I have to stay in this chair. Last time, it was two days. For betrayal... it was anyone's guess.

* * *

Liam stood next to the sheriff as the older man banged on the front door of the newest pack member. He could smell her pain from outside. Why the pack thought it was a good idea to wait until the next day to do anything, he didn't know. A stunningly beautiful woman answered the door, and Liam could tell where Fiona got her looks from.

"Can I help you?" Her voice flitted over his senses, making him want to do whatever she asked of him.

"Actually, yes you can." The sheriff didn't seem to be affected; his voice was cold as steel. "We got a report of a domestic dispute at this location. May I come in to inspect the premises?"

"Oh, that, it was nothing but a small disagreement. Please don't worry, we handled the situation."

"That may be, but I'm still required to come in and check on the residents in the house."

"Very well, Sheriff." She opened the door wider and lead the two inside. As she did, she noticed the hunter still leaning against his car across the street. "As you can see, my husband and I are fine."

"I can see that. Where is your daughter?"

"I don't know. Out with friends, I guess."

"She's upstairs," Liam contradicted. A low growl from Mrs. Merriweather was his answer. She had nothing on Derek... or Stiles, for that matter.

"Thank you son. Let's go."

They walked up the stairs, ignoring the protest of her parents. The sight that greeted them sent shockwaves through their systems. The smell of pain was so strong, the sheriff imagined he could smell it.

"Liam, get her out of that, that―thing, pack her a bag, and take her out to Chris." John didn't hesitate to order the beta into action. Fiona let out a hiss when her back was touched. Liam felt bile rise up in his throat at the sight. He did everything he could to get the young lady out of there quickly.

Bag in hand and arm around Fiona's waist, Liam followed the Sheriff back down the stairs. While the older man dealt with her parents, Liam hurried her over to the car. Chris took one look at Fiona's back and moved to make sure she was comfortable in the car. Climbing in the driver's seat, he sped off.

It pained the older man to see her in this much pain. She was barely conscious as they drove off. A small part of Chris had a flash of Allison laying there, bleeding out. His foot came down harder on the peddle, more determined than ever to get her away from anyone who dared cause her harm. He couldn't believe he let the teenagers talk him into waiting through the night. Next time, he won't let them make the same mistake twice.

* * *

A few minutes later, a black SUV pulled up in front of the Stilinski house. Lydia hurried down the steps to greet them. She could tell something was off the minute the door opened.

"Lydia, be gentle. Isaac, can you call Scott's mom?" Liam's voice sounded out, drawing his pack member's attention to the issue at hand.

The red-headed girl reached in and helped the injured female out of the car and into the house. She lowered Fiona down onto the sofa, making sure she was laying on her belly.

"Wow, okay... I'll get some bandages, water, towels, and food." Stiles said before he began to putter around. It warmed Lydia's heart to see him mother the newest member of the pack.

Within a couple of minutes, Melissa showed up. Fiona was so silent that entire time that, at moments, Lydia thought she was asleep. She looked utterly exhausted. Stiles had taken the initiative to clean her back and offer her a blanket to cover the worst of it. He even had a shirt prepared for when Melissa finished with her, as he realized she would not want her tighter shirts. Boyd leaned over the back of the sofa the entire time, draining away Fiona's pain.

"Alright, give me some space. Has anyone called Derek?" Melissa showed no surprise at the state she found the young fairy in. No one had wanted to call Derek, as they didn't want to deal with his anger. "Her fairy blood must be the only thing keeping her alive at this point. No human could or should survive this much pain and blood loss." Boyd made an agreeing noise as he absorbed more of the pain. "And when I find the one responsible for not getting her out of there yesterday, they are getting a piece of my mind." The nurse began stitching up the young girl. Fiona gave no sign of pain as the needle went in and out of her skin.

"Fiona." The sheriff crouched down near her face. "I need you to be honest with me. Did your parents do this to you because of us?" Part of him knew the answer, but he needed her to verbally confirm it before he could act. Jackson had already reported the entire conversation and resulting abuse to the pack this morning.

"My parents love me. They don't like punishing me, but I'm not a good daughter, and sometimes need to be reminded how to behave." A nod from Liam told John that she firmly believed what she was saying.

"Bullshit," Erica said. Lydia took her by the arm and led her out of the room.

Stiles sighed and came over to kneel by his father. "Fiona, we can't complete the plan to detain them unless you testify against your parents." The human thought that Fiona's want to protect others would override her instinct to protect her parents. He was right.

* * *

Scott knew he was lurking, but he couldn't help it. Something drew him to the school. The history teacher and his daughter walked out of the building, causing his wolf to howl inside of him.

Kira was known to the pack for her supernatural origins, but she had chosen not to join them. She had wanted a normal high school experience, and the rest of them understood, as that was what they wanted too.

The true alpha's wolf was at war with his human side. The wolf wanted Kira, but Scott was – no _is_ – in love with Allison. Red eyes glowed as Scott stalked Kira's car back to her house. He stayed there for hours, turning his phone off when it kept buzzing. Whatever his pack needed, it wasn't as important as allowing his wolf to indulge in Kira being near.

* * *

Allison was on Isaac duty. She had to keep him away from the Stilinski house, and thus, Fiona. The issue that had happened between their newest pack member and the werewolf had set everyone on edge. Lydia had banned Isaac from being in the house when they brought Fiona in. It had fallen to Allison, when they couldn't reach Scott, to distract Isaac.

That's how the young huntress ended up at Derek's run-down house demolishing walls with two werewolves, because of course Derek had to be there. What else was there to do on a Saturday but aid in the rebuild of the pack house?

"Thanks for your help, Allison," Derek said as she smashed through a wall and saw his head. She gave him a shrug in reply. Their relationship was still on the rocks since she tried to kill his pack members. They were at the point where spending the day together wasn't awkward, but they preferred it if someone else was there.

Speaking of, Isaac bounded down the stairs. "All the rooms up there have been opened up. This is a lot of fun."

Allison caught her breath at the sight of Isaac, shirtless and sweaty. A pain in her abdomen stopped her cold, her hand flying up to cover a wound that wasn't there. She caught Derek giving her a weird look as he instructed the pup to start working on a different section of the house.

"Are you alright?" He heard her heart beat stutter, and an echo of pain roll off her before it was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just something Scott said the other night. He asked if I ever felt that I was living my life, but wrong. Like it should belong to someone else, or that the direction it took was the wrong path."

"Well, my mother always believed in destiny. That there was one certain path your life was meant to take, and that even if you deviated off of it, the universe would work to correct it somehow." Allison was surprised. Not only did Derek share about his childhood, but that was the most he had ever said to her. Sure, he talked all the time with the other pack members, but normally the words weren't directed at her. Just said around her.

"Thanks, that makes sense." And it did, in a way. According to Scott, she was dead and he was with another girl. Where a part of her was jealous, another part realized she wasn't as jealous as she probably should be. The pain in her stomach earlier was certainly a strong echo of what it felt like to be stabbed a couple years ago.

Derek worked in silence for a while. He had a construction crew starting tomorrow, but wanted to save time and money by having the pack do what they could. It frustrated him that most of the pack had come up with excuses not to be here today, but he was thankful to the two who had showed up, even if one of them was Kate's niece.

His thoughts turned dark as they shifted toward those years, then Fiona's face materialized in his mind's eye and all thoughts of Kate were chased away. It calmed him down to think of the young female. She made him think of happier times, and gave him a reason to think of his mom and dad again.

Talking to Allison about destiny made him think of his own. Derek's dad once told him that he would know what path he should be on by instinct. Something would just feel right about the choices he made. It had been a long time since he felt right about any of his decisions, but the one to bring Fiona in was so right it felt like coming home after a long day.


	7. The Night Before

**Edited by: Writing4MySoul, thanks a bunch!**

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. A hand on my arm anchored me to the world and the pain seemed to disappear into it. It was a relief to not be in pain, but that led to the question: where am I?

Muttered voices came from my left, yet when I turned my head to look, a sofa blocked my view. I tried to move my arm to push myself up, but it sent a flare of pain and stiffness through my joint, causing me to let out a moan. A face appeared in front of me.

"Hey there, you're awake. Take it slow. Your back has really been torn up, and we are just barely able to stave off infection." Melissa's voice soothed me back into a relaxed state. "I'm still of the opinion that you need to go to the hospital. Unfortunately, I was out voted."

"She heals faster than humans do. Just give her some time," Lydia's soft lit came from behind the sofa.

Hands on my arms helped me sit up. Boyd's hand never stopped pulling the pain away, despite my protests. "If I stop, you may pass out again. Trust me when I say that you don't want to feel what I'm pulling." I let the matter rest, as I didn't have the energy to fight him. My whole body hurt.

"Where's Derek?" The pack started avoiding my gaze.

"We didn't think that he should be here until after you woke up," Stiles said as he sat down next to me, offering me a cup of water that I gratefully drank down. "In fact, we have Allison distracting him and Isaac. As for the where my absent minded friend is, we have no clue."

After a while, the pack started to trickle out of the Stilinski house. Melissa advised that my wounds be cleaned and redressed in about an hour or so, and then again before I went to bed. Lydia told me to eat a lot of meat, preferably beef. When they were all finally gone, the house was quiet, almost painfully so. I could hear John puttering around in the kitchen, Stiles had left with the others, as he and Malia had a date. Only Liam was left, to pull pain away and because he didn't want to leave me yet.

Chris came back into the house after seeing to the security of the place. Standing awkwardly in the doorway, he stared at me and I stared back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just shaken up. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I would have done the same for any of the pack."

The front door burst open to reveal Mason standing there. "Liam, you have to go. Derek's on his way, and your folks are looking for you." He was obviously panicked.

Liam stood up so fast his hand slipped off my shoulder, letting go a flood of pain so intense I couldn't hold it all at once. A scream ripped out of my throat, making it raw. I arched backward as my back became wrapped in fire. John was instantly at my side, as was Chris.

Derek ran in the open door and crashed to his knees in front of me. His large hand engulfed my face, cradling it, as his other settled on my arm. I was so grateful for the relief of the pain. I sagged in to his embrace, relief coursed through me.

"Thank you," I mummer. "Boyd was right. I'm not ready to handle the pain waiting on me."

"Here." John held out a clear IV bag. "Melissa left a bag of morphine for you. Chris, would you help me?" The two men worked to hook the bag around a lamp and pierce my arm with the needle. Not moving away from the alpha, I gripped Chris's hand in thanks.

Derek moved to sit next to me on the couch. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"We thought it would be better to keep you out of it so you didn't kill them," Mason spoke. I could tell Liam didn't want to speak against Scott's wishes, although Mason and he seemed to disagree with the order to keep Derek out of it.

"Never again. If something like this happens, you come and tell me immediately. I shouldn't have to overhear it from a phone call to Allison." His stunning green eyes locked onto mine. "I'm going to begin lessening my pull of your pain so the morphine can take over. Are you ready?"

I nodded, completely trusting the pack around me. It hurt, but not as bad as last time, and this time I was prepared for it. I let the lull of conversation wash over me as sleep claimed me to heal.

* * *

Isaac collapsed onto the floor of the newly dry-walled living room. Derek had left it up to him and Allison to finish after overhearing the phone call about Fiona. Isaac felt strange. This morning, he would have jumped at the chance to be near the fairy. Yet, here with Allison, he was calm. Soothed. He didn't want to go anywhere. Despite it being a day away from the full moon, Isaac was content to simply lay here on the floor and do nothing.

The huntress stretched herself out next to him and let out a sigh as muscles finally relaxed. "Sometimes, I forget how good werewolf hearing is. If I had remembered, I would have taken the phone outside. I can't believe he left the rest for us to do, but at least he now has a living room. That's a huge improvement."

"Agreed. I heard he was going to let Lydia decorate."

"Oh goodness. The world better watch out. We'll end up with throw pillows and rugs everywhere."

The two shared a laugh at the idea and then fell silent. Allison's phone rang again and she sat up to answer it. To do so, she had to pull her hand out of Isaac's, where it had ended up without either of them realizing they had moved. A light dusting of red colored her cheeks as she greeted the caller.

Isaac could clearly hear the conversation. It was Scott wondering if Allison was free tonight. Why did it make his wolf growl at the thought of Allison meeting up with the alpha? It made no sense to Isaac. Didn't he like Fiona? Wasn't he drawn toward the young lady whose home situation reminded him so much of his own before the bite? None of it made any sense.

"I've got to go. I want to shower before I meet Scott. Can you clean up on your own, or do I need to call someone to help?"

"Stay." Isaac sat up, reached out, and grabbed her hand. "Don't go; please stay."

"Isaac," Allison sighed and let out a short laugh. "I have to go. I can't just stay here because you don't want to clean this all on your own."

"That's not it." Isaac was frustrated that he couldn't express himself correctly, and that he didn't fully understand it himself. "I need you to stay."

"Isaac, I don't understand."

He stood and clasped both her hands. "My wolf is on edge with the full moon tomorrow, and the only thing calming it is you."

"What about Fiona? I thought you were interested in her." She hadn't told him no. That gave him hope that she might stay.

"I was. I mean, I am. I don't know anymore. All I know is that you're here, and my wolf isn't protesting. In fact, it's almost purring... if wolves can purr." One of his hands came up to run through his curls and scratch his head. His thoughts were in disarray, but the idea of Allison leaving was physically painful for him.

Allison was confused, but something in her told her to stay, so she did. Settling back onto the floor, she stretched out, unsure what she was doing. She trusted her instincts and went with it. Once more, her thoughts were drawn to what Scott said. Here with Isaac, felt right. It gave her a feeling of peace in the world as if she was meant to be next to this boy.

The two laid there, staring at the ceiling, until Allison's eye began to drift closed and sleep tugged at her consciousness.

"Isaac!" Scott's voice bellowed as he burst through the door. "Allison never showed up! Have you seen... Oh." He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them. His face showed betrayal.

"Scott, it's not what you think." Allison quickly stood and stretched her hand out toward him, unknowingly keeping a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I think it's exactly what I think it is. Allison, I think we are both figuring things out and I think that we need some space."

"Scott."

"No." He held up his hand to stop her. "It's for the best, Allison."

Scott turned and walked away. It was easier than he thought it would be. Last year, he would not have been able to think a bad thought toward her. Yet now, he broke up and walked away without a second thought. His wolf didn't even protest.

His hand came up to rub his chest. The moon was beginning to pull on him, a tingling sensation spreading through his body. He ran through the woods, jumping over roots and dodging branches. The wind against his skin was freeing. A sharp pull led him once more toward Kira's house.

* * *

 _A boy sat across from her, red eyes glowing bright. They didn't make her afraid though, oh no_ _. T_ _hey drew her in and gave her comfort. Kira had been staring_ ― _or was it chasing_ _?―_ _those eyes all her life. Yet they were always one step ahead of her... until tonight. Tonight, they sat down with her_ _. S_ _he stared into them_ _,_ _knowing without a shadow of doubt that they were meant for her. For why else would they sparkle with hidden secrets when they gazed at her?_

Something woke her. Some pull that made her legs stand and walk toward the window. There, across the street, two red dots hid in the bushes. Eyes. How she knew what they were, she wasn't quite sure. But it was true. Kira threw on a jacket and shoes and ran out the house. She had to find out who those eyes belonged too.

The back of someone's head greeted her as she crossed the street. Whoever it was was trying to run.

"No, wait! Who are you?" Kira called out, dashing after the fleeing figure. Despite her parent's warnings to not go outside on the nights surrounding the full moon, something in her knew that whoever she was chasing would not hurt her. Although her vision wasn't all that great at night, Kira managed to keep up with the young man. It was as if there was a tether that connected them: no matter which direction he went, she was able to follow.

A growl sounded from Kira's right. Her back hit the ground, and a creature of nightmare stood over her. The man had claws that glowed and fangs dripping an unidentifiable substance. She let out a scream as the claws descended toward her throat. Before anything could happen, someone tackled the man off of her and yelled for her to run. She scrambled to her feet and made it ten steps before something told her to turn around. Red eyes lit up the night as the two men fought. They were both obviously werewolves but one seemed wrong― or off.

The alpha won and stepped away from the dead body of the other, only to turn toward her. Again, Kira knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Even though there was still fresh blood dripping off his hands, Kira had never felt safer.

"Who are you?" She stepped toward him.

"Why are you so eager to know? Didn't your parents ever tell you to stay away from strange men in the woods?"

"They might have mentioned it. I don't know, I prefer to live with some form of danger,. Otherwise, life is boring. I'm Kira by the way."

"I know." The man turned and began walking away.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

He turned and smirked at her. Instead of looking dangerous, he came off more like an adorable puppy trying to be tough. "Scott."

"Any chance I could meet you in the daylight, Scott?"

"Maybe. If we both play our cards right." With that, Scott walked away. As he faded into the shadows, Kira couldn't help but wish he had stayed. Her life definitely wouldn't be boring with a man like that around.

* * *

Back and forth he moved in front of the house. Part of him was thankful they trusted him enough to stand guard. The other part wanted to check on her, to see her with his own two eyes and make sure she was alright. Peter knew he hadn't done much to earn their trust, and after the way he treated Fiona at the pack meeting yesterday, he didn't blame them for not letting him inside the house.

His wolf howled inside him at the knowledge that a pack member was hurting and he couldn't do anything for her. As he paced, flashbacks to the fire and his helplessness then. It physically pained him to be separated from Fiona right now. As long as she was hurt, the pack was hurt. It was just like his nephew to bring in a new pack member and then deny him access to her when she was injured.

The front door opened. Peter stopped in his tracks and turned toward it. Malia stepped out and crossed the yard toward him. "She's fine, don't worry. Derek hasn't left her side since he got here. She's on some strong pain medication and when it stops working, the wolves in the room immediately start draining her pain. John has made sure she's eating, and Stiles has given her almost every blanket in the house. You'd think she was a baby or something with the way they are treating her. It's kind of gross. So please don't start."

She came to a stop next to Peter and leaned into his side, drawing comfort from the contact. "I wasn't going to start in on how she is, I can hear everything that's going on in there."

"That may be. But yes, you were about to ask. You forget, I know you Dad."

Peter wrapped his arm around Malia and pressed a kiss into her hair, trying to hide his smile. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so. I am at least. Stiles has gone over the plan enough times that I better know it by now. The wildcards are going to be Scott and Isaac. We haven't heard from the other alpha all day, and nobody can predict what Isaac will do. We're hoping that we won't have to use the plan though, with Fiona's parent being in jail and all that."

"Last time Derek underestimated someone he thought was incapable of attacking, it was me when I was in a coma. But I wasn't in a coma, now was I?"

"True."

The two stood there for a while, staring at the Stilinski house and listening to the movie the Sheriff had put on in an attempt to distract them all from the next day. The night air was cool, the sky was clear and the moon shown down on them, lighting up the road.

Chris hadn't left the Sheriff's house all day. He was too concerned with the fragile female currently sprawled across the sofa, her hand in Derek's hair. The day she had looked toward for eighteen years was almost here, and yet she didn't seem concerned about it. In fact, she seemed to be slipping back into the sleep she had been in most of the day.

The old hunter thought it was strange how quickly this young lady had slipped into their lives and taken over. Only two days, yet he couldn't imagine not knowing her. He felt strangely paternal over her. He had watched this pack grow from infancy. Fiona joining just felt right. There was a spot there for her to fill, and after Kate... Derek could use a reason to smile.

Chris watched as Fiona shifted, trying to readjust, and the simple way Derek moved from his spot on the floor to help her. There's would be a fairy tale once they realized how perfect they were. The look in their eyes reminded him of his wife and the love they had shared. Despite Allison's feeling on the matter, Chris had never blamed Derek for the death of Victoria. He understood her decision to take her own life, but after watching the way this pack dealt with the issue of turning, he wished she hadn't lived by the strict rules.

Chris missed Victoria every day. He wondered what she would have thought of his life today. Would she have seen a young girl in trouble, or a fairy that needed to be put down? Allison was so much like her at times, it was shocking.

John interrupted his thoughts to offer him a cup of coffee. Chris shook his head to reject the cup. "Are you sure? I'm not sure how much sleep we're going to get tonight."

"Good point. In that case..." He reached up and took the mug from the other man. John was another surprising member of the pack. The way he took them in and understood the pack dynamics and all the supernatural stuff in the world. A lesser man would have deemed them all insane and locked them all up, himself included.

A pack of misfits had come together to create a family that would do anything for one another. It was something to behold. Chris had never heard of anything like it before, and doubted that he would in the future.

He looked over the room. Over the course of the evening everyone but Scott had made their way here. A puppy pile occupied the living room floor. Chairs were brought in from other parts of the house. Peter guarded the perimeter, and the newest pack member was comfortably situated on the sofa. No matter what happened tomorrow or next month, this family would stick by one another. It made Chris's heart swell with pride and love for the pack he had chosen to be a part of.


	8. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Fiona's character and family.

Author note: I almost didn't make a note as I'm not sure how many people read them, but I felt you were owed one. Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter, school and work have been kicking my butt. Hope you enjoy this one, and hope ya'll had a great Christmas and New Years!

* * *

I slowly came back to consciousness after the best night's sleep of my life. I was somewhere warm, and safe. I wonder why mom and d…That's right, I wasn't home.

I worked myself into an upright position and glanced around the room. Derek lay on the floor in front of the sofa; Allison and Isaac were curled up in the large armchair. They didn't seem to want to let go of each other even in sleep. There was something about the two of them, like fate had wrapped them in her hand and didn't want to let up yet.

Noises from the kitchen drew my attention, something smelled amazing. It reminded me of when I was little and my parents would surprise me with breakfast on the holidays. I laid there absorbing the sounds and then made a move to sit up. Pain shot up my back reminding me of the wounds littering it.

Liam's voice broke through my pain, "Looks like the birthday girl is awake." His hand landed on my shoulder, taking my pain and providing me with relief.

Isaac and Allison jumped apart as if they were on fire. Derek let out a humph and rolled over, ignoring everyone. I relaxed under Liam's hand and offered up a thank you.

Melissa walked into the room, "Hey, let's change your bandages and then we'll let the wildness start. I can also give you another bag of morphine if the pain is bothering you." I gave her a nod as Boyd's strong arms lifted me to carry me upstairs to what I assumed was Stiles' room, unless the Sheriff had a large murder board, clothes all over the place and a twin size bed. The werewolf placed me on said bed and left to stand right outside the door. The minute his arms were gone my back burst into pain. I bit my tongue to contain the scream that wanted to come out.

Melissa's hands were steady as she undid my bandages, she tried to hide it but I heard her gasp when she saw the damage that had been done to me.

"Does it look any better?"

"A little bit but not much. There will be massive scarring when they do finish healing. It won't look pretty."

"Thank you for all you've done for me. Once this pain decreases a bit I may be able to shift, which should heal some of this. I don't know since I've never had it this bad before."

"It's no trouble for me, darling. This is my job and besides, the pack doesn't always need a healer what with the super wolf healing and all, so it's nice to be needed by the pack. I must say it's comforting to know that this is the worse you have ever had, not that I like the idea of your parents beating you but if this is the worst then that's better…."

Melissa's voice trailed off on the end as if she didn't know how to end her sentence, I got the idea anyway. We didn't talk much after that, she cleaned and reapplied the wraps on my back and the rest of me and then called Boyd back in.

When we got back downstairs, I was once more set on the sofa and hooked up to an IV drip. I noticed that the whole back was absent from the living room and the kitchen was silent. Suddenly the house was full of the sound of them singing happy birthday and they all trouped in with plates of pancakes, eggs, French toast, hash brown, bacon and sausage (lots of bacon and sausage). I smiled as I watched them.

John's phone rang towards the end of the song and he excused himself to answer it. The plates decorated the coffee table and Stiles settled an empty one on my lap. "Happy Birthday! I hope you like pancakes, but I wasn't sure so I made French toast too. And then I thought 'what about a meat' so I made bacon and the pack likes bacon so I made a lot of it, but you've never had breakfast with us and you might be more of a sausage person so I made some of that too. And then…"

"Stiles," I laughed and interrupted him. "It all looks delicious and I haven't had breakfast foods like this in years."

"Oh, right, yeah. Well, enjoy."

"Thank you. Really, thank you all of you for everything you've done for me." I glanced around at the people who stood in the room around me and I couldn't help feeling indebted to them for all they had done. My parents were safely locked away and couldn't harm me, and today was my birthday which I got to celebrate with my new friends, what more could I ask for.

Erica sat down next to me and told me to just point and she would serve me so that I didn't have to get up. We were all enjoying our breakfast when the Sheriff came back in.

"I'm so sorry." His words brought silence to the wolf pack and company. "Fiona, your parents escaped early this morning. The officer on duty found words written in blood on the wall."

"What words?" I asked.

"Don't think you're safe Darling, we will find you. Love, Mom and Dad."

"They're coming for me, the plan it didn't work." I was quiet and resigned with the thought that this may be my last day on earth. I had lived with the knowledge that this would be all the days I would get, why should my reality be any different just because I had friends now.

"We won't let that happen. Trust me." Derek looked at me with the look of an alpha, nothing would stand in his way. The thought comforted me, but I knew better than to let my hope grow.

Branches cracked under his feet as Scott navigated his way around the forest clearing. He had returned to see if he could pick up any clues about what or who that were had been last night. He stood a moment in shock as he registered that the body that should have been there was missing. Instead, a teenage boy stood in the clearing, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. His hair was artfully quiffed and the look on his face said that he had expected Scott to show up.

"I'm shocked at you Scott. Don't you recognize your childhood friend? When was the last time we saw each other, fourth grade?"

Scott gave him a puzzled look and sought through his memories to try and place the boy's face.

"Stiles would know." The teen scoffed. "It's Theo. Theo Raeken." He gestured to his chest. A light bulb went off in Scott's head.

"Oh, yes. I remember. How've you been?"

"I've been good. I heard there was a new alpha in Beacon Hills and that it was you." Theo's eyes flashed beta blue causing Scott's to answer in kind. "So the rumors are true. That's good to know. Sorry, I couldn't help much last night, but you did a fantastic job defending that little girl, Kira, was it." He laughed, "She was so scared, it was adorable. Unfortunately, you didn't kill the thing and it got up to chase you after you left, but I stopped it. It's dead now, so you don't have to worry."

Scott was grateful that Theo wanted to help but he didn't like the idea of him killing like that. "Where's the body?"

"Oh, I buried it over there." He pointed to where, sure enough, there was a space of turned over soil.

Scott's phone rang before he could say or do anything more. "Yes, Allison."

"Mr. Stelinski just got a call from the station…Fiona's parents escaped. We're calling all hands in to defend the house and work on plan B. How quickly can you get here?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda dealing with a situation. Can you work without me?"

"No, Scott." Erica's voice sounded, "You're the alpha we need you."

"Alright, alright. Give me ten minutes."

"See you then."

Scott gestured with the phone in the direction of the Sheriff's house. "Sorry, pack calls. Maybe we can hang out later and then I can introduce you to them?"

"Or I could come with you and help with whatever you're dealing with. I can be really useful."

Scott thought about it for a minute and then nodded and the two set off.

A group of teenagers trouped through the forest, the sun hanging low on the horizon casting shadows. They were an odd bunch, one carried a young lady, and someone else carried a chair. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to, the importance of what they were doing was written in the silence.

Kira noticed the tense look on one of the teen's face as he constantly shot glares at the boy by Scott's side. She crept soundlessly through the trees as she observed what was going on. They reached a clearing and set up the chair which the young girl was set on. Next to her stood the one who carried her, not letting go of her shoulder. Every now and then, black lines crawled up his arm.

"You can come out now. We know you're there, Kira." Scott's voice called out to her.

"I'm sorry," she stepped into view. "I was curious about what was going on, especially after overhearing you talk this morning." She nodded at Scott and Theo.

"Who's this?" The adults stepped into the clearing, practically melting out of the trees.

"Mom, this is Kira. She's ….a friend."

"Another one, Scott. How many 'friends' are you inviting to this battle?" Derek settled a hand on Fiona's shoulder, checking on her.

"You're the one who said we could use all the help we could get. Besides, Kira's a Kitsune." Scott wasn't sure how he knew that he just did.

Theo hid his smirk and moved around the clearing in an attempt to get a better view of the group. Isaac and Allison were so close together, they were practically one person. Scott couldn't take his eyes off of Kira, and Derek orbited around Fiona. This part of the plan was the easiest and was working like a charm. Nobody seemed to suspect that anything unusual was happening.

"I don't care what I said, you can't just bring anyone you want into the pack without first consulting with everyone. You may be the leader, but the pack's opinion means more than you think it might."

Scott sighed and nodded, he understood what Derek meant. "It doesn't matter now. They're here and we could use the manpower or were power."

They all gathered around to fill in the newcomers on the plan, why they were fighting and who.

The crack of a branch shattered the stillness. The werewolves and Malia formed a circle around a smaller circle of the humans plus Lydia, Fiona sitting in the center of it all. Allison drew back her arrow as Stiles threw a ring of mountain ash around Fiona. They waited, holding positions until the right moment.

Out of the shadows stepped Fiona's parents; moonlight highlighting the malice on their faces. "Oh, good, everybody is here. And right on time too."

"Look dear, they brought friends. Maybe our daughter isn't a complete waste of space if she provided us with even more power."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Fiona made a move to stand until Boyd's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Black veins crawling up his arm the only evidence that the act had pained her.

Her mother let out a fake gasp, "Getting braver, are you? Whatever shall we do? You've absolutely terrified us." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"How do you suppose to stop us?" her father's voice carried across the glade. Not a taunt, more as if he was genuinely curious.

"She won't have too, we will." Scott stepped forward taking on his role of Alpha.

"Look, the puppies think they're all grown up and ready to fight. How cute."

Chris leveled his gun at the mother's head. "Not all of us are pups."

"Yes, that's true." with a wave of her hand the gun flew from his grip and sailed out of his reach. "Some of you are stupid humans."

Stiles bit his tongue, hard. Now was not the time for the sarcasm that begged to spill from his mouth. He wished the battle, or whatever this was, would start already instead of this standing around insulting each other and starring.

"Darling, didn't we warn you not to get attached to your pets?"

Fiona stood, this time pushing off Boyd's hand, she strode forward towards her parents, pushing past everyone and stepping over the line of mountain ash. "Yes, you did. And I kept my word." Derek's vision of her seemed to go blurry for a split second and then she wasn't there. Fiona seemed to have disappeared into thin air. A small creature flew through the empty space and alighted on the mother's shoulder. "You can have them. Just…let me go." A stab of betrayal shot through Derek, yet some part of him told him that this wasn't real and that he could still trust her. It was the same part of him that made him reach out to her all those nights ago.

Shocked froze everyone in their place. This was not part of the plan. What was she doing? What were they supposed to do?

"Did you honestly think we didn't know what was going on? Fiona took her beating like a good girl and will be rewarded with a swift death. She cleverly led you all into a nice little trap." The mother created a cage of light around the tiny fairy while her husband drew a line of mountain ash around the pack.

Chris stepped forward and made a move to cross the ash barrier, only to be repelled backward. "Some new form of mountain ash." He informed the other humans in the group, a warning to not attempt to cross it again.

"No, my dear hunter, that's where you are wrong. It is Fiona, working her magic and doing her job to keep you contained. All she had to do was memorize your bioelectrical waves."

The moon was now directly overhead and a glow started around the three fairies. Magic gathered heavy in the air, yet never reached inside the circle. The barrier around them stopped the adult's magic from touching them.

Allison wondered at it all. She was prepared to fight, yet knew that against magic she was useless. What good was a bow and arrow or knives against the power to stop a werewolf, or cage a fairy? Alison realized that someone must be protecting them and she had an idea who it might be.

The look on Fiona's face was a combination of terrified and resigned. Alison knew what it was like to take responsibility for other's lives and make decisions that sacrifice someone. In this case, it seemed she was giving up herself.

The line around the pack glowed again as Fiona's mother reached out with magic. "Hurry up, or we'll lose the moon."

"I know, you fool!" Something is blocking me. I can't reach past the circle, can you break it?"

"No."

The moonlight started to creep out of the glade.

"You bitch!" The woman shouted, throwing Fiona's cage to the ground. It shattered sending the tiny girl tumbling around. "Stop, and let me through." She threw a spell at her daughter, causing her to grow back to full size and arch in pain.

Isaac could see Fiona's energy draining away and wished there was something he could do to help to help. He knew the fear of a parent.

He felt along for the pack bond that should be there only to come up empty. Wasn't she part of the pack? Did her supposed betrayal cast her out?

At this rate, Fiona was going to die in front of them and there was nothing they could do to stop it.


End file.
